Only A Wish
by Poetrim
Summary: Eiko wants Garnet out of the way... One night, she makes a wish that will change everything...
1. Only A Wish

Only a Wish  
  
Little Eiko stared worried up in sky, full of shining, golden stars. She sighed, thinking about how pretty they looked this evening. "My sweet Zidane... I need you. Your smiling face and those blue, blue eyes, deep as the sea."  
  
She banged a hand in the ground.  
  
"Why did that princess of Alexandria ruin it all? We could've been together, you and me... Yes, you and me. Only us."  
  
Her green emerald eyes sparkeled in the night, and a single tear rolled down her cheek and fell down her knee, making a tiny spot.  
  
"What have she got that I don't have? I even have wings! Like a pretty angel! She doesn't. She's a big, evil princess! She stole my husband! Or... Soon to be-husband."  
  
She threw a rock hard on the ground, so that it bursted.  
  
"I wish it was her head," she whispered, so quiet that it was only herself who heard it.  
  
Eiko looked upon again. The stars were still sparkling, and the moon was covered by some dark clouds.  
  
Suddenly, a glimpse in the horizon caught Eikos attention.  
  
"A shooting star!" She yelled of excitement, jumping up and down. "I can wish something!"  
  
She folded her tiny hands and closed her eyes.  
  
"Dear Shooting Star. I wish that Garnet was gone! Gone forever! And I had Zidane alone! Please, Shooting Star. I beg you! That's all I want..."  
  
She opened her eyes again with a sneaky smile on her face.  
  
Deep inside, she knew that this would work.  
  
But... Was it good or bad?  
  
----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*  
  
To be continued!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Final Fantasy characters. Square does.  
  
And one more thing! I don't know if Zidanes eyes are blue or green. I think they're green, but it sounded best with his eyes being blue.  
  
Somebody tell me what color they are! ^^ 


	2. Gone

Chapter 2  
  
Eiko went back to the others, who had set a camp up while she was gone.  
  
"Eiko!" a voice yelled. It was Zidane, running towards her. She smiled.  
  
"Hi Zidane. Is something wrong? Can I help with anything?" she said with the softest voice she could do.  
  
"Yeah...It's...It's Dagger. She's gone into thin air," he said, breathless. Eiko frowned.  
  
"Garnet, you say?" She spoke with a low, disappointed voice. "Well. Can't say i've seen her."  
  
"Dammit!" Zidane yelled and looked into another direction. Vivi came towards them. "Found anything?" Zidane asked.  
  
Vivi shook his head and looked into the ground. "Sorry, Zidane."  
  
Zidane placed a hand on Eikos shoulder. "Hey, will you help us look for her?"  
  
"Sure," Eiko replied, smiling, but really, she was ready to burst out in tears. Suddenly, she thought of something. Garnet was gone! Her wish had come true! But it couldn't be. It was only a wish, right?  
  
The sun was rising. None of them had found Garnet yet. They all sat around the fire, eating some vegetables they had found earlier.  
  
"Where could she possibly be? We've searched all over the Nolrich Heights, the Eunorus Plains and Gunitas Basin," Freya spoke, trying not to show how frightened she was.  
  
Amarant, who earlier stood up and watched the sun, sat down between Zidane and Steiner. "We'll find her sooner or later."  
  
Steiner almost jumped up from the rock he was sitting on, threatening Amarant with his fist. "How can you be so calm? The princess may be in danger!"  
  
"Calm down, Rusty," Zidane said, trying to get Steiner calm again. But it wasn't working.  
  
"Be quiet, you thief! It is all your fault!"  
  
"Hey.. We all wanna find her, okay? Don't think you're the only one who cares about her!" Zidane said.  
  
Finally, Steiner sat down, but with a grumpy look on his face. Eiko had been quiet most of the day. She wasn't sure if she had done the right thing. She couldn't have Zidane for herself until Garnet was found. He just wasn't himself when the princess wasn't around – which could turn out to be a problem for Eiko. She had to find a way to get her back. Maybe, if she saw a shooting star and wished her back, it would work.  
  
When Garnet wasn't near Zidane, she didn't make any threat to Eikos relationship with him.  
  
"I.. I... have to go," Eiko suddenly said in the middle of Steiner and Zidanes discussion. She rose and began running to the place where she earlier saw the shooting star.  
  
This had to work.  
  
----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*  
  
I hope you liked it. ^^ Thanks to everyone who made a review on my story. I am very grateful. ( 


	3. Friends

Chapter 3  
  
Sorry i'm late!!! Thank you to all the people who reviewed the fic. It's much appreciated! Well, well, well... Chapter 3!  
  
----*----*----*----*----*  
  
Eiko ran as fast as she could possibly run, breathing fast. Her feet began melting into a heavy rock, and her legs were warm. The face was red and the sweat rolled down her cheeks.  
  
"Please...be there...!" she whispered to herself. When she finally arrived at the place where she earlier had seen the shooting star, she realised that it was very rare that shooting stars were seen in the morning.  
  
"Oh man! Why don't I just give up...? No! I mustn't say that. Garnet is...my friend. What if i'll never see her again? Then I won't be able to tell her that I kinda liked her... I was just jealous because she attracted Zidane more than I did..."  
  
She took seat on her rock.  
  
"Sniff...sniff-sniff... I've been a complete idiot," she cried.  
  
"Why are you crying, Eiko?" a voice spoke.  
  
She turned around. It was Zidane. This was the moment she had been dreaming about! But it wasn't a very good or perfect moment, as she had expected. It didn't feel good to be around him, when she knew that he cared more about someone else.  
  
"Oh, hi..."  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"No...Not at all," she said with a low voice, while she tried to smile.  
  
"I don't believe you... Something is definitely wrong when you sit on a rock all alone, talking with yourself..."  
  
Eiko looked at him with big eyes, about ready to burst.  
  
"No, no, I didn't mean it that way... It's not like your crazy... Umm, maybe I shouldn't say anything."  
  
She giggled discreet.  
  
They didn't say anything for a while.  
  
"You know..." Eiko said. "You probably won't believe me, but... Yesterday, I wished something upon a star... I wished that Garnet was .... gone."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"And it seems like...She's actually gone."  
  
"You're not serious, are you?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"But... It can't be! She's.... You... Man, I don't get this!"  
  
"Can I just finish my story? I went here because I wanted to wish her back. But there's no stars at this time o' day."  
  
Zidane thought deeply for a while.  
  
"You sure about all this?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"All right. Tonight, we'll return here. Okay?"  
  
"...Okay."  
  
Then he smiled.  
  
"Come on. Let's get back to the others. It's no good staying here all day, am I right?"  
  
"...Thanks."  
  
"Hey, that's what friends are for!"  
  
----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*  
  
To be continued! And I found out of something! Zidanes eyes ARE blue. Thanks to everyone who helped me with the eyecolor. See you soon! 


End file.
